Misery
Misery Discription Early Life Abandoned at birth, Misery has very little idea or connection to her true parents. However she was found close to a river in the wooded portion of the Red Kingdom by an elder couple known as Thakor and Mirerald whose proceeded to raise her as their own. Thakor and Mirerald Thakor was a blacksmith who lived in the remote mountainous portion of the Red Kingdom along side his wife Mirerald. Always having wished to have a family of their own but never the less never succeeding. One day whilst Thakor was traveling through the woods he heard the faint screeching of an animal in distress. Upon investigating he discovered it was not an animal but rather a tiefling child left to die by the river. Approaching the creature its screams became louder and harder to bare, but he persisted in rescuing this beast. Reaching out to cradled it, it ceased its stiring and gazed at him with its purple eyes. Since that day Misery has resided with the couple as their own daughter. Thakors Gauntlet At 11 Thakor discovered Misery had an obsession with the undead or dying, coupled with her abilities with magic Thakor assumed her parents must have been necromancers themselves. His love for the child was unquestionable and at all costs he swore to protect her. He spent his final years of life creating a gauntlet blessed with the magic of the elements allowing Misery to raise the dead with and elemental in order to give her the upper hand in all situations. In his final days he bestowed it upon her reviling the small inscription on the inside saying 'You will always be my girl'. Alaros After the passing of her adoptive parents Misery ventured into the main city of the Red Kingdom in order to search for work. In her search she came across a human man named Alaros. A humble blacksmith, he lived in the kingdom creating equipment and weapons for the high born. attempting to follow in her late fathers footsteps she joined the blacksmiths as an enchanter, adding powers of unmeasurable proportion to the equipment. After years of working together a relationship formed between the two, being the only other person she ever trusted besides her parents, the bond between them was unbreakable. Eventually they opened their own shop and prepared weapons of great potential. Years passed with no problems in sight, they were happy together, needing no one but each other, until the sickness came. Alaros fell ill, he choose to hide it from Misery in order to protect her. He knew the hardships she had endured and figured it would be easier this way to break her heart as easily as he could. One night Alaros left for a farther kingdom to die in, he couldn't bare her having to see him die. He left her a letter explaining why he had to leave and told her never to search for him or his body, the pain she would go through would be to great. In a fit of rage Misery set their shop and home on fire burning the whole street to the ground tearing it up from the inside out. The village people watched in terror as she screamed through the town of her heartbreak. As the dawn broke over the horizon she was left to weep within a pile of ruble and ash of the life she once had. The only thing that remained was a small box made of metal, inside Misery found a blue necklace and some type of orb within, beneath it was another letter. " My love if i know you well enough I know you will have torn this place apart by now. Searching for a better reason for my leaving, for my secrecey, the truth my love is i have no better besides i could not bare the pain i would put on you to see me wither away. Without me here I cannot assure your protection, therefore i have created this pendant, enchanted by a warlock, with the ability to create a barrier between you and all that wished to harm you. This also means yourself darling, please learn to let me go, try to love another and go forth in this world to create greatness. '' ''I will love you forever, ''Al " '' With tears in her eyes she clutched to the necklace as the last remains of her once perfect life. The village people came forth to attack her in fear of her rage destroying their homes. She disappeared into the swamp lands outside of city limits, in hopes of never being seen again. Category:Dying Light Category:Characters Category:The Party Category:The Order Category:Necromancers Category:Tieflings